toku_power_weekendfandomcom-20200214-history
Doseki
Doseki '''is one of the supporting characters from the Kamen Rider Ex-Aid RolePlay. Personality Doseki at first glance is a very lazy and careless guy, constantly mocking those around him, which has gotten him into trouble multiple times. In battle, Doseki makes full use of his powers, usually just to get the fight over with. Powers and Abilities * '''Devil’s Luck * Time Manipulation Forms Standard= - Level Σ= - Dragonball Xenoverse= Xenoverse Gamer Level Σ TBA }} }} |-| Super= - Robotic Attack= Robotic Attack Gamer Level 50 TBA - Rocket Attack= Rocket Attack Gamer Level 99 TBA }} - Bethesda Collection= - Skyrim SE= Skyrim SE Gamer Level 50 TBA - Fallout SE= Fallout SE Gamer Level 99 TBA }} - Digmon Gold= Digmon Gold Gamer Level 50 TBA - Legends Leagues= Leagues Gamer Level 100 TBA - Legends Leagues PBE= Leagues PBE Gamer Level 20 TBA - Machine Arena= Machine Arena Gamer Level 100 TBA }} |-| Other= - Oozaru= Saijin *'Height': TBA cm. *'Weight': TBA kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 182 t. *'Kicking power': 244 t. *'Maximum jump height': 487 m. *'Maximum running speed': 1000 m. per 2.8 sec. - SSJ1= Saijin *'Height': TBA cm. *'Weight': TBA kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 910 t. *'Kicking power': 1,220 t. *'Maximum jump height': 2,435 m. *'Maximum running speed': 5,000 m. per 2.8 sec. - SSJ2= Saijin *'Height': TBA cm. *'Weight': TBA kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 1,820 t. *'Kicking power': 2,440 t. *'Maximum jump height': 4,870 m. *'Maximum running speed': 10,000 m. per 2.8 sec. - SSJ3= Saijin *'Height': TBA cm. *'Weight': TBA kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 7,280 t. *'Kicking power': 9,760 t. *'Maximum jump height': 19,480 m. *'Maximum running speed': 40,000 m. per 2.8 sec. }} - Shishi Red= Shishi Red ! Seiza Change!|Transformation announcement via the |http://powerrangers.wikia.com/wiki/Uchu_Sentai_Kyuranger }} Arsenal *Kyutama **Shishi Kyutama *Kyu Buckle *Transformation Controller Seiza Blaster *Kyu The Weapon **Kyu Sword Mecha *Shishi Voyager Attacks *'Regulus Crush'(レグルスクラッシュRegurusu Kurasshu): Shishi Red performs a powerful blast attack with the Seiza Blaster. *'All-Star Crash'(オールスタークラッシュŌru Sutā Kurasshu): Shishi Red performs a powerful blast attack with the Seiza Blaster alongside his fellow Kyurangers. **'Kyuren All-Star Crash'(キュウレンオールスタークラッシュKyūren Ōru Sutā Kurasshu): An upgraded version of this finisher with the first 11 Kyurangers. **'Ultimate All-Star Crash'(アルティメットオールスタークラッシュArutimetto Ōru Sutā Kurasshu): An upgraded version of this finisher with the all 12 Kyurangers. *'Regulus Impact'(レグルスインパクトRegurusu Inpakuto): Shishi Red performs a powerful slash attack with the Kyu Sword leaving a bunch of meteors to accompanying it. Alternately, this finisher can be used without the meteors. *'All-Star Impact'(オールスタースインパクトŌru Sutā Inpakuto): Shishi Red performs a supercharged energy attack with the Kyu Sword alongside his fellow Kyurangers. *'Double-Star Impact'(ダブルスタースインパクトDaburu Sutā Inpakuto): Shishi Red performs a slash attack with the Kyu Sword alongside Houou Soldier. }} Arsenal Devices * Rider Gashats - Transformation Trinkets * Player Driver - Transformation Device * Gamer Driver - Transformation Device * Duelist Driver - Transformation Device * Seiza Blaster - Changer Device and Personal Weapon * Kyuutamas - Transformation Trinkets * Ghost Eyecons - Transformation Trinkets * Hybrid Insector Gamer * Legends Leagues Gamer * Legends Leagues PBE Gamer * Machine Arena Gamer * Rocket Punch Dual Gamer * Digimon Gold Gamer * Bethesda Gamer * Robot Gamer Vehicles * Chronicle Bike Gamer - Rider Machine summoned from the Bakusou World Gashat Behind the Scenes Portrayal Doseki is portrayed by Doseki, one of the admins on the Discord. Notes *Doseki is a giant twat, and nobody likes him. And since he never actually checks the wiki he will never find out about this note. **Edit the owner of the wiki Doseki did see this note and 100% agrees with it Category:Characters Category:Ex-Aid RolePlay Category:Kamen Riders Category:Supporting Characters Category:Ride-Players Category:Super Sentai